Bluepaw
Bluepaw is a large and muscular blue tom with black tabby stripes and clear amber eyes, a long scar from ear to shoulder on his right side and long thorn sharp teeth and claws. He's a great fighter, loyal, strong, willing to speak out for what's right, and willing to do anything to protect his Clanmates. History Before the Roleplay Bluepaw was born to River and Jooki with Finch and Rose. Soon River became sick and they couldn't take care of the kits anymore. His two siblings died of the same sickness and Jooki took Bluepaw to MapleClan when he was old enough to be an apprentice. His parents have went to CloudClan and took on the names Riverberry and Fallenclaw. He also has no memory of his parents or siblings. Roleplay Appearances He is first seen going on a patrol consisting of Pantherfang, Pricklefur, Antpaw, Brackentail, Ivypaw, Oakstorm, and Badgerpaw. When the patrol gets back he is seen being bored and finding Pantherfang to ask him if they can train. He then replies by saying that they will be practicing hunting with Lightfur and Sunpaw. But he is told in the mean time he will be getting bedding for the elders. He then decides to hunt as well. When its time for hunting practice he bounced excitedly And went over to join Sunpaw and Lightfur asking Sunpaw how her paw is. He is then seen asking Autumnbreeze if she would him to treat her cuts saying that he knows a bit about herbs. She replies no. Then he's playing around outside the apprentices and got a bit hungry so he went over to the fresh-kill pile and took a squirrel settling down to eat, she came over and talked to himthen they both settled down and shared the squirrel. He askes if she would like to go on a patrol with him but when she asks Lightfur she declines saying that because of her paw she can't go. He went for a walk in the woods thinking that rogues had come when it was only a patrol that was spying on Fang's Rogues. Then he stalked off toward a nearby stream not getting too far because he trips over a rock falling on a thorn plant which tore a deep and long cut across his shoulder. He grits his teeth in pain and limps back to camp leaving drops of blood scattered around the thorn plant. Family Mother: Riverberry (deceased, unconfirmed StarClan warrior) Father: Fallenclaw Brother: Finch (deceased, residence unknown) Sister: Rose (deceased, residence unknown) Foster Mother: Robinfur Foster Father: Starlingclaw Quotes "You've lost my trust, as a member of MapleClan, and you'll never regain it. Going against everything that binds us together is like breaking up a large family. The clan are brothers and sisters. Bound together by the Warrior Code, and the trust they place into their leader. But one break in the trust.. One small crack and the code is gone.." - Bluepaw to Maplestar about her secretly meeting Tigerblaze, and announcing she is expecting his kits Character Pixels Trivia * He is one of the best trackers in the clan. * He has a strange taste for fish, and will sometimes catch them to eat, unsure of how his clanmates would react to fish, he never usually shares it with anybody. They do know he likes fish though. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Toms Category:Males Category:MapleClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Clan Cat